


Knocking on the door.

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And yes it is a bad name for the story. It's not my best., Angst, Blood, No relationships in this one. Unless you count being bffs., Please Don't Hate Me, Pure hurt., all sadness, cant put anymore tags without reveling the plot, if you have a blood trigger please don't read, sadness al around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens that may change their lives forever. </p><p>Also if you have any blood triggering please don't read. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's me again. Any constructive comments welcome. Also this is in no way related to my other story.

A little background for this story. 

 

When Bill first became human, it was the beginning of Winter in Gravity Falls. The twins would be 17 at the time. He couldn't do much of anything. Unless it was stealing from trash cans. At least till he meet the twins after their 18th birthday and they were back in the Falls. Mabel as soon as she had seen him had brought him home and nurtured him back to health. After discovering who he was they had freaked out. Until they found out he was without his powers. They figured he might as well get a job as long as he was living there.  
And now, a time skip.  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Bill returned back upstairs after a long day at work. Nobody had seen Dipper all day. Including him and Mabel. And he was Dippers best friend.  
Getting up to use the restroom he noticed the door was locked. Knocking on it to see if anyone was in it, he went to grab the keys to unlock the bathroom. It took a little while to find the keys, but once he did he hurried to the bathroom. Upon opening the door he was meet with a sight that left him speechless. On the floor layed Dipper, wrist cut wide open , and with glassy dead eyes. The walls and floor were covered in Dippers blood. Like a scene from a horror movie. 

Forcing himself out of shock he quickly ran to Dippers side, all while yelling for Mabel to help. Putting his fingers on his neck, he tried to find a pulse. There was a slight one!!! He quickly grabbed some towels and started putting pressure on the wounds. 

Mabel ran up to tell Bill that the ambulance was on its way. 30 minutes later they heard the sirens, signaling that the ambulance had arrived. Quitely Bill got up to show the ambulance where Dipper was. 

Time skip because I'm lazy.  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Upon arriving at the hospital Dipper was rushed through the doors into the surgery room. 15 minutes later a nurse came out to tell Mabel and Bill that Dipper was dead. Mabel was covered in tears at the news, her eyes and cheeks had turned red and was swelling as a result of crying 

Asking if they were allowed to visit him one last time the nurse agreed. Seeing how much they had lost in a span of less than an hour. 

Mabel went in there first. When it came turn for Bill to spend some time with Dippers body, he almost refused. Not wanting to see the mess. Mabel catching on to what Bill was thinking moved her head telling him to go on, that it was fine. 

Bill taking a deep breath started to walk to the room that held Dippers body. Taking the dead bodys' hand he sat there in thought as to what he should say. Finally figuring out what he wanted to say he began to speak. Chocking out his words in a strangled sob as he started to cry. 

"Why? Why would you do this to me? Your sister? Your Gruncles? And your parents? What will they think finding out your dead? Why did you have to die today of all days??? I was going to finally tell you... Tell you what you meant to me. You were more than a companion, you were my best friend, and I wanted to tell you how much I wanted to become more than that. I wanted to be your lover. I wanted to be all of yours, and you mine...... And I never got the chance." 

Another time skip. 3 months later.  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･''･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

These three months has been hell for Bill. He barely ate;in fear of puking,he barely slept; in fear of seeing Dippers dead body again, and he barely went outside anymore. Cause it reminded him of the good times with Dipper. 

 

Mabel was starting to worry for him. And she had a right to. His health was quickly declining. Well, would but an end to that soon. Writing his last goodbye he took his knife in his hands, he held it to his chest. And thrust in. Hoping for a long and painful death. To remind himself on how he failed Dipper.

A few minutes later he awoke to a place in a forest. Walking carefully around he saw he thought he would never see again. Upon a hill a little distance away sat Dipper. Bill called his name as he ran towards him. Dipper hearing someone call for him turned around. Seeing Bill he ran towards him, and they clashed upon impact. As they hugged each other. Turning to Bill Dipper asked," Bill will you be staying with me here?"

And Bill replied in a soft, tearful, happy voice a small,"Yes. For all eternity." 

 

The End. Yes it was a little,okay a lot of a cheesy ending.


	2. Fanart.That I absolutely love!! XD and there is like only one but I still love it.

http://ab5ter001.deviantart.com/art/BillDip-Fan-art-Knocking-on-the-Door-620439817 

This was made by Abster001!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok peeps. As much as I love kudos I love comments just as much. So please comment!! Even if to just complain or something I don't mind. I just really like comments. Or fanart. I would love fanart for either of my stories. 


End file.
